Welcome to Beach City
by Cat Steven
Summary: Paige moves to Beach City. Little did she know, she may discover some magic in herself when she arrives…
1. Moving Day

**This is supposed to star me! The only things changed are my friends' names are changed, my age is changed, and obviously, I have no magic…*shrugs*. Anyways, enjoy! Onto the story ~**

 **Author's Notes**

Present

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Dream, Thoughts or Italic letters_

Chapter 1: Moving Day

Once the bus arrives to my stop, I get off. It was previously moving day, and we were moving to this area called "Beach City". I am pretty glad I get to live on a beach because it was my biggest dream. I heard there were many kind people here, and when you move you get a fresh, new start for wherever you go. I head towards an area, where my mini-house had been located by. My mom was already there, but I had to drop my stuff off in order to go out. Once I arrive, my mom is making pancakes and I go upstairs set down my stuff in my room and go back downstairs. It's a nice, small house. "Would you like some?" my mom asks. "They're blueberry flavored." I shake my head. I planned earlier to grab some mocha and donuts from the Big Donut. I've never tried it, but it was worth trying. "Okay," my mom says, and flips over a pancake. I smile and head upstairs to my empty room. There was a gorgeous view of the ocean from my window, and even though the house was small, every room was a master bedroom! Luckily, when I head into the bathroom I see that my mom put some bath bombs in my bathroom. I love them. Before heading out, I decide to take a quick bath. Usually I prefer to shower, but you can't really do anything with bath bombs if you want to shower.

I select a strawberry one, turn on the tub, and let it run. I quickly check my phone, which is beeping annoyingly, and I read some text messages. Christina has texted ten times, just telling about how much she misses me. I used to live in a hot place, and it was too much to handle during the summer heating this year, so we decided to move here. I set my phone on my window ledge, which is wide and long, and I go to the tub. It's filled up perfectly. I drop the bath bomb. It fizzes, colors the transparent water pink, and fills my bathroom with a strawberry scent. I sigh dreamily. Life in Beach City is going to be amazing. I take off my clothes, throw them in the laundry basket, and let myself sink into the bath. The strawberry smells so good. I quickly wash and then rinse myself, pull the drain up and get out. I wrap a crisp, blue towel around my body, wrap a towel around my hair, and grab some clothes from my suitcase. I choose to wear a yellow, flowery dress (babyish for fourteen, right?) and decide to go barefoot because, well, I'm on a beach! I grab my purse, stuff my wallet and phone in there, and go out.

The weather is so nice. There's a chilling breeze, the ocean waves crash in and out slightly, and the air smells fresh and smells like sea water. I head to a "mysterious" side of the beach. People keep telling me there are these magical beings called the "Crystal Gems" or something like that…magic doesn't exist. I believe in it, though, but magic still doesn't exist nonetheless. Mostly the "proof" I've seen are some stupid spammer's YouTube videos on it. It's quite stupid to be fooled by things like that…I've fallen for a few Photoshop edits when I was younger, but now I can tell what's real and what's rubbish. I see a LARGE, humongous eight-armed run-down statue. It looks ancient, yet beautiful. I would like to compliment the people who've built it, because it looks so amazing and remarkable, and I'm surprised any person _at all_ could build it. It must have taken a year, possibly even more than that. I head up the stairs and knock at the door, and after that I wait patiently. I expect to see someone in an apron covered in gravel and building supplies, but what I see standing before me is quite a surprise.

A small, short boy with curly brown hair stood at the door.

 **Well, what do you guys think? I've worked really hard on this, and this is supposed to be me in Beach City. Please keep in mind this is an AU sort of thing, so I don't know who the Crystal Gems are, or anyone else, for that matter. Stay tuned for chapter two!**


	2. Big Donut, Lars and Sadie

**Welcome to chapter two! I'm so sorry for not updating my other stories and this story in years, but I promise I didn't forget about them! I'm just very busy but only able to get a few chapters done for a specific story! Enjoy! Onto the story ~**

 **Author's Notes**

Present

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Dream, Thoughts or Italic letters_

Chapter Two: Lars and Sadie/Donut Tour

"You're really young!" I say, and blush when I realize how weird it must have sounded. "I'm fourteen," he replies with a shrug, and then he laughs. "Well, let me introduce myself. Hi! I'm Steven! And you?" "I'm Paige," I say. "I'm fourteen, too!" Well, this is odd. A boy way shorter than me is my age. How is he able to live with that height? I am sure it's cute, though. "Well, I wanted to say something," I say nervously. "Alright," Steven says. "Go ahead! I won't bite!" I laugh at his little joke and clear my throat. "The statue your guardians or parents built is tremendous," I say. Steven grins. "Why don't you tell them?" he asks. "They'd love to get complemented again, especially Pearl!" "I'd rather not," I say, blushing. "I don't mean for it to be rude, Steven, but I'm a really shy person." "That's okay!" Steven says. "I'll tell them." I grin back, and with my best handwriting, I write my number on a paper. "Call me when you can, please!" I say. "I know it's too soon, but I don't exactly have a lot of time to talk right now. You could text me! I'm always on my phone." "Okay!" Steven says. "Bye, Paige!" "Bye, Steven," I reply, and stupidly run to the Big Donut to pick up breakfast.

I manage to grab a ten dollar bill, which should be enough for a small mocha and a chocolate donut, and walk in. "Good morning!" a small lady with blonde hair greets me. "Good morning!" I reply back, and manage a smile. "Are you new, ma'am? I don't think I've seen you here before," she says. "I moved here today!" I say. "I love it here!" "That's good!" the lady says, giving me a warm smile. "I'm Sadie! He's Lars," she says, pointing to a teenage-ish boy, jamming out on his music. "Cool!" I say. "Well, Sadie and Lars, my name is Paige!" "That's a pretty name!" Sadie compliments. Lars is sort of being rude because he's not paying attention. Oh well. "As a treat for you, your order's on the house," Sadie says. "What would you like?" "A chocolate donut and a small mocha, please," I respond politely. I pointed to the jumbo chocolate donut.

Sadie starts to make the mocha. "So, where are you from?" she asks. "Well, I was born in a different country but technically Pennsylvania," I say. "Oh, cool!" Sadie says, and while the mocha is cooling off on the counter, she gives me a bag of one donut (I ordered a jumbo one, mind you). "Thank you," I say to Sadie. "You're welcome!" Sadie says. "Before you go, I was wondering, have you met the Crystal Gems?" "You mean the Crystal Fems?" Lars interrupts, cracking up so hard his headphones fall from the back of his neck.

"Shush up, Lars," Sadie scolds. "Sorry about that, Paige. I hope you come to the Big Donut again." She waves. I wave back as I pick up my mocha and donut and leave the small store. I will definitely come back again.


End file.
